


Oh, the Feeling was All or Nothing

by Pineau_noir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Embedded Images, Hand Jobs, Libraries, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: It all started because Bucky waspissed.And not like, “Panera fucked up my order” pissed. More along the lines ofwhy the fuck does the public library have this piece of shit book in its collectionpissed.Bucky finds a truly terrible book and he and Steve make plans to send it off to its death in style.Basically just a flimsy excuse to write library sex.





	Oh, the Feeling was All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortenavida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/gifts).



> This is honestly just wish fulfilment. I worked in libraries all throughout high school and college and I never did anything untoward in them. But the idea was there. 
> 
> _Then_ I found out one of the local libraries in the area had a copy of this disgraceful book and I went on a 3k, rage fuelled, spite sex rant and came out with this.
> 
> I cannot draw so we're just going to have to all pretend the stickers from the app on my phone are hand drawn and not like super shitty Microsoft Paint level of poorly done.

It all started because Bucky was _pissed._ And not like, “Panera fucked up my order” pissed. More along the lines of _why the fuck does the public library have this piece of shit book in its collection_ pissed.

The book in question had been defaced, by a small-time hero in Bucky’s opinion, and was in the pile of damaged books. It was titled _Coming out Straight: Understanding and Healing Homosexuality._ He was shaking with how upset he was that something like that existed in the year of our lord twentygayteen, much less that it was in. his. fucking. library. It was the autobiography of some guy who was gay but then found religion or something and decided he was straight. Which apparently is something that was possible. Bucky was literally fuming from anger, from nerves, from whoever had ordered this fucking abomination.

And, OK, Bucky was just the second-in-command in the children’s department at the local library who sometimes got to go out with the Bookmobile. But he was still out at work, he had planned a program around such wonderful LGBTQ books as _I Am Jazz_ and _When You Look Out the Window: How Phyllis Lyon and Del Martin Built a Community._ He was thankful the Park Slope Library was so inclusive as well as being a loud voice in the fight against censorship. But this was _too far._

Bucky wanted to know when the book had been acquired so he could go back in time to break the entire internet so the transaction could never go through. He wanted to know who had ordered it so when he died he could haunt them decked out in a Pride Flag and gold fucking hot pants. He wanted to know why it had been ordered so he could drop some knowledge about how letting this book exist was making the library an unsafe space for teens who were struggling with outside forces because of the way they were. Basically, he wanted to obliterate everything associated with the book in question. 

Oh, and the foreword was written by Dr. Laura Schlessinger. Because _clearly_ she was a knowledgeable source what with her Ph.D. in physiology and her thesis on how insulin affected lab rats. Bucky had to Google her because, though he knew the name and how her hatred had taken over specific airwaves, he wanted to make sure she actually had the education to back up her status of “Dr”. She may have done the work to earn the title, but she was still a homophobic douche.

He took a picture of the book, its cover filled with doodles of rainbow colored hearts, a rainbow mustache on the author, a big pink “Boo!” over the title, and black scribbles were covering the faces of the author and his wife. The title page was taken over by a hyper-realistic drawing of two superheroes, Captain America and the Winter Soldier, kissing. Honestly, Bucky thought the vandalism was really well done and he wanted to commission a piece by the author after seeing the sketch. But he put that thought off until another time. He couldn’t make too much of a scene; he was lurking in the back office after his lunch break and he needed to go give the clerk out front, a nice college student named Beth, her lunch. He shoved the offensive book in his cubby and tried to think of something he could do to show his rage at _everything._ But first, he had to go out and pretend to like people for an hour. Bucky loved kids, but dealing with adults was something he wasn’t always the best at. He pulled on his big boy pants because Beth needed a break and he could fake it well enough. 

Of course, the circulation desk was dead, what with it being 5:00 pm on a beautiful Thursday evening and no planned programs. So Bucky brooded. He stewed. He came up with several arguments in his head with the author of the book. He got more and more angry as the time trickled by and, when Beth got back, she gave him a worried look. 

“Are you… Did I—” Beth started to ask.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I’m not mad at you,” he grumbled. “I’ll be fine.”

She nodded, but nervously twisted her blond hair. When he was able to escape to the section that housed the children’s library, he had formulated a plan— or at least 28.5% of a plan. Which was not much of a plan, but was admittedly more than 12% of a plan which is what the Research Librarian, Tony, always said. He shot a quick text to his friend-with-benefits slash object-of-his-unrequited-crush, Steve. 

Steve was tall, blond, muscular, and way out of Bucky’s league. He had no idea why Steve was willing to mess around with Bucky, who was schlubby with his long hair (always in need of a trim), his thin frame, and his glasses. He was the living embodiment of “nerd” in his opinion. And Steve, Steve was a beautiful blond jock who had no business being as pure as he was. But he wasn’t going to point any of that out to Steve. If he hadn’t noticed that he was much more attractive than Bucky, well Bucky was just going to let him stay oblivious. And Bucky _knew_ he wasn’t unattractive! It was just that Steve was so. unfairly. hot. 

**[me]** can you believe this fucking shit? Coming out Straight? REALLY

**Attachment**

  


**[manwithaplan]** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Bucky huffed out a silent laugh. Clearly Steve was on his side. He sent over his plan and Steve readily agreed. Bucky was thankful he found the book on the night he just so happened to be closing the library. It was like fate or the plot of one of the slash fanfics he read. He would maintain that there were books that had been published that were vastly inferior to some of the fics he read. But he had plans to plan instead of musing about the overblown praise for mainstream white, cishet, male authors. 

Bucky decided to look into planning another inclusive program for the kids, this time for the book _Daddy, Papa, and Me._ He was fueled by spite and had a burning need to do something productive with the rest of his evening. He wrote his proposal up and sent it off to the head of the children’s department to be reviewed and hopefully he could announce it for the next month. The time had gone by quickly while he was busy and by the time he sent the email, he looked at the clock to see it was five minutes until the library closed. He wandered out to the circulation desk to let Beth know he had a few more things to finish up and that his friend Steve was on his way so he wouldn’t be walking out alone. Bucky was salaried so he sometimes stayed beyond closing on Thursdays when he was finishing up some admin work or putting the final touches on a proposal.

“Are you— you’re really OK?” Beth asked, an obvious frown on her face.

Bucky smiled for the first time since he had found the book. “Yeah, thanks,” he said softly. “I was just upset for a little bit. But I got an idea for a fun project. I’m in the zone and don’t want to have to finish it tomorrow.” 

Beth smiled back at him, relief evident on her face. “Good. I’m glad, don’t like it when you’re grumpy cat.”

Bucky mock frowned back at her. “Never reveal my secret,” he said solemnly. “I am always grumpy cat with the general public.”

She laughed a little, which was Bucky's plan. “I’m about done. I’ll clock out and lock up. You sure you’ll be fine leaving alone?”

He let out of small laugh. They were in _Park Slope_. He didn’t think he would be accosted by a middle-class parent or a hipster with a wild mustache. “Steve’s on his way,” he reminded her gently. “I’ll be fine.”

They said their goodbyes and he went back to his office as Beth left. A few minutes of scrolling through his phone and he got a text from Steve letting him know he was at the front door. Bucky went to let him and led him to the back office instead of his own office.

At Steve’s questioning glance he mumbled “cameras,” and went to his cubby to grab the book. He handed it to Steve who held it like it was going to bite him. “Good art, at least,” he admitted.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. So there aren’t a ton of cameras and I’m definitely not doing this in the children’s wing… So I was thinking in the stacks? Specifically non-fiction where this would have been shelved?”

Steve smirked and Bucky’s heart fluttered. He was glad none of his co-workers were around to see the dopey look he imagined must be on his face. “Sounds good to me,” he replied and grabbed Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s inner romantic squeed in glee and he wondered if other _friends_ behaved like this. He didn’t really care because Steve was pulling him into a hug.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard in front of this book,” he growled into Bucky’s hair.

Bucky simultaneously felt like falling to his knees and blowing Steve, cameras be damned, and also like snorting at the cheesy line. “C’mon,” he grumbled back, trying to look nonchalant but realizing he was failing at the delighted look on Steve’s face. “Hate you” he growled at the other man’s grin. Steve just laughed and gently shoved at him so they would actually start walking to their destination. Bucky rolled his eyes and they went upstairs and down the rows of books until they were in the row that housed the social sciences books. He pulled Steve until they were at 306 and then stopped. 

“Are you ready to defile an offensive book with me at my place of employment?” 

Steve barked out a laugh. He took a step closer so he and Bucky were chest to chest, breathing each other’s air. “I’ve never been more ready,” he murmured and bent his head down to capture Bucky’s lips in a rough kiss. Bucky gave as good as he got, curling his tongue into Steve’s mouth and gasping when Steve nibbled on it. He groaned and bit Steve’s lower lip in retaliation. After that, it was all clashing teeth and harsh breathing until Bucky could feel Steve starting to get hard. He was not unaffected by the coarse kissing and he was half hard when Steve slotted his thigh between Bucky’s and he ground himself against the leg. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, Buck. Been thinking about you all day, wanted to see you,” Steve growled. “Can’t get you out of my mind.”

His words sent arousal down Bucky’s spine and he shivered and kept rubbing himself against Steve’s thigh, gasping and grunting. Sex with Steve was always an adventure. They hadn’t been fuck buddies for a long time, but it had been long enough so that they could easily read each other. Bucky had had the misfortune of catching feelings so he knew things would eventually get messy, but now was not the time to think about it because his neck was currently being gnawed on like a dog chewing a bone. Which was not the weirdest thing Bucky had ever thought, but it was not exactly what he wanted to think about while he was in the library sexing up Steve. Mentally shaking himself, he focused back on the sexy bits and reached down to grab at Steve’s cock, hard under his sweat pants.

“You make me feel real good too, Stevie,” he whispered as he started stroking the other man. He was really glad Steve had made the decision to wear pants that came off easily because Bucky’s pants were going to take a little more effort. The book that had started the whole exchange was squashed between them, momentarily forgotten. Bucky was grinding and Steve was gasping and it all felt a little surreal, like something that a high schooler might do, certainly not two grown men. But needs must, Bucky thought as he remembered why they were doing this in the library. 

He broke away from Steve, still gasping. “St—Steve” he stuttered. “The book.” Steve looked at the book with a decidedly evil grin. He took it from Bucky and dropped it on the floor between their feet.

“Got a plan, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. Just undo those tight jeans, jesus _fuck_ sweetheart they make your ass look so good. Wish we were at home so I could eat you out.” Bucky closed his eyes as he unzipped his pants and lowered them and his boxer briefs to under his balls, feeling like he was standing on a live wire from Steve’s words and the cool air on his exposed member. Steve grasp him in his calloused palm (working out made everything about him harder than Bucky but he swore up and down he liked Bucky’s softness). He stroked him gently since they didn’t have lube and friction was only fun to a point, and Bucky’s eyes flew back open. By some criteria in his mind, he deemed Bucky ready and dropped down to his knees.

Bucky bit out a curse as he looked down and saw Steve swallow him down as far as his throat would take him. He grabbed Bucky’s ass and started kneading in the way they both enjoyed. Bucky reached down to cradle the blond hair and Steve groaned, pulling back. He made a wet popping noise as he dragged the head of Bucky's cock out of his mouth. “Yeah, pull my hair. Want it rough.” 

Bucky’s voice had fled as soon as his dick was out in the open where he worked but he nodded. Steve went back to sucking and licking and humming around Bucky’s cock. He had to reach out and steady himself on a shelf because everything had gone from zero to sixty in about a minute and a half and he was feeling vaguely subby and extremely turned on. Steve leaned back and looked at him straight in the eye. Bucky had no idea how he could manage to look _that_ dominant on his knees, one of the most stereotypical submissive stances, but he managed to look all Dom!Steve and it pulled out a whimper.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Give me a minute and we’ll continue.” Once again Bucky could only nod. “So pretty for me,” Steve whispered as he lowered his pants and pulled out his dick. He spit in his palm, something that should have been gross but under the circumstances, was hot as fuck. Bucky felt his body move as he stroked himself and then everything else fled his mind because he was once again enveloped by Steve’s warm, slick mouth. His other hand resumed kneading Bucky’s ass.

“Not gonna last, Steve,” he bit out. Finally, _finally_ finding his voice again. Somehow Steve was able to suck even harder which caused Bucky to start begging. “Please… Fuck! Please, Steve.”

Something that had to be along the lines of “use your words” was mumbled back in response. Bucky whined and grasped the bookshelf a little harder because he didn’t want to rip Steve’s hair out. 

“I’m so close… can I? Can I come?” he was whimpering a little and he didn’t know how he was ever going to recover (or venture into this particular row of books) because this was honestly the best sex of his life. He didn't know if it was due to Steve's impromptu show of dominance or the rush of adrenaline from being in a public setting, but he felt like he was on fire, like he was seconds away from finishing in Steve's mouth.

Amazingly, Steve was able to shake his head with his mouth still trying to suck out Bucky’s soul. But he did start stroking himself faster. “Soon,” he whispered as he briefly popped off Bucky’s cock. After a couple of moments, he must have gotten himself close because he closed his eyes and an almost pained expression crossed his face.

“Steve! Please!” Bucky whisper shouted. 

Steve grunted and moved the hand that was still on Bucky’s ass, back to his entrance. He gently stroked the furled hole and hummed an affirmative and Bucky’s world exploded around him. His toes curled, he babbled out something incomprehensible, and he grasped the poor social sciences bookshelf so hard he was afraid he was going to bend it. Below him, Steve shouted out a curse and his hand tensed around Bucky, making him almost wince. Realizing they had both finished, Bucky tapped his head to let him know he didn’t have to keep suckling his dick.

Steve kept going until he had to have known Bucky was starting to get a little overstimulated because he pulled back with a smile so big it made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Well that was fun,” he said between giggles. Unable to stop himself, Bucky started giggling too.

“Oh my god, I cannot believe we did that! And at work too! I’m a terrible person.” Bucky groaned and rested his head in his hands.

But Steve just laughed harder and pulled his pants up then started to help Bucky get his pants back where they belonged. It only took a few seconds and they were back to normal, nothing to show that they had just fucked in the library. _Well, except one thing_ Bucky thought to himself as he looked down.

Looking down, Steve grabbed the book from the floor, gingerly so as not to disturb the drying jizz. He smiled and stood up. “We should… we should probably wipe this down. I mean, somebody’s gonna notice there’s come on it in the morning.”

As per usual, Bucky lacked a proper filter after his orgasm. He sighed out, “I love you so fucking much.” Then when his brain caught up with his mouth, he panicked and stood stock still. Steve was searching his face; Bucky couldn’t decipher his expression. “That’s! Shit! I didn’t mean to ruin this!” he said, in a rush.

“Bucky, I’ve been in love with you since like the second time we had sex. I can’t believe we’re so idiotic that we both kept it secret for so long.”

His thoughts stopped. His brain turned off after their apparent declarations of love. “OK. Well. Just OK,” stammered. “If we cleared that up, we should probably wash the cover and go home?”

“I brought an overnight bag, just in case,” Steve said as they turned towards the bathroom. They made quick work of washing the cover, their hands, and in Steve’s case, a quick wipe down of his dick. Giggling they made their way back to the main office to grab their belongings and put the graffiti-ed, come-stained book back in the pile of damaged books.

“I’ll never be able to look at books the same way,” Steve admitted.

“Oh, if you think this is bad,” Bucky said with a shit-eating grin, “believe me, you _do not_ want to look at 50 Shades under a blacklight.” Steve’s laughter filled the empty building as Bucky set the alarm and they walked out, headed to Bucky’s apartment, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mortenavida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida) who both gave me the idea to defile a shitty book and beta read what ensued.
> 
> With a special thanks to [Coldwinterrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris13/pseuds/coldwinterrose) for egging me on and [Sable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecroixss) for the 50 Shades dig.


End file.
